


res·to·ra·tion

by dachenabritta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Characters, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Han's sassiness and Anakin's dumbassery wrapped into one person, Next Gen, Post TROS, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, TROS sucked balls and I'm trying to fix it, but there will be a happy ending, kinda a sad fic for most the time i'm sorry, rey never gets a break i stg, the force is kinda a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: "Your father died before you two were born, on a far away planet. He died saving my life. He was a good man, for the small time I knew him and loved him.""He loves you both so much. I can sense it."After Exegol, Rey becomes pregnant with twins from the will of the force. This story will follow the journey of said children as the past, present and future all come crashing down at once.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 65





	1. creation

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo I've only ever read star wars fanfic. i've always been hesitant to post anything. but this story came so naturally to me that i couldn't help it. i ADORE next gen stories about characters i love and i hope you'll like this as well. 
> 
> happy reading  
> xoxo  
> DCB

Rey did not realize anything until 2 months after Exegol.

She did not realize that the vomit was not from her portions or that her clothes, were in fact, not shrinking.

She did not realize that the pain in her chest and back weren’t from training.

Rey didn’t realize any of this because the thought was unfeasible.

It was literally impossible. Rey filtered any possibility through her mind, even riffling through somewhat unconscious thoughts. She wasn't dumb, she knew how the process worked.

This is why she now sat in her room on Ajan Kloss, crammed in the concrete corner, sobbing and fading. There was no way in the universe she was pregnant. Rey was sick and mourning; the pains and vomit were depression-induced. Her stomach was bloated due to the extremely salty food. Saber training was the reason her back ached and moaned every night.

The pain wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Rey could sense it. What kind of life was worth living like this? To be so miserable each and everyday, waiting again for someone who would never come back. The force was so wildly out of balance, causing her to physically sway sitting in her corner.

Her eyes began to close sleepily. _When was the last time she’d eaten? Hours ago? Days ago?_ Hunger wasn’t painful anymore. Neither was thirst. 

Rey heard voices outside her room yesterday from her spot in the corner, but she couldn’t understand them. The shouting sounded like concern, something about her door being locked.

The day was growing dark. Warm sunsetting glow peeked through her window, casting an orange stripe across her and the wall. The tears were itchy and drying on her face. Rey’s head was becoming light and dizzy, trancing her in the sunlight. Sleep could come so easily right now, and if she kept sleeping for the next week, maybe dehydration would finally take her.

Orange then melted into green, then pulsed into blue light.

In front of her stood Luke Skywalker, gazing with pity down at her weakened form. Rey appeared so small, her knees folded in and skinny arms draped on the floor.Her brain was so muddled and delusional that she deemed this force ghost a hallucination.

“Open your eyes, Rey” Luke commanded.

The order was ignored and forgotten. Sleep was washing over her quickly.

Luke dropped down to her corner, picking up her arms gently and placing her palms in his.

“Wake up.” His tone was softer. “Your children will need their mother”.

A sob of strength escaped her.

Rey had no choice but to wake up now.


	2. duration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many times can i update in one day? we're gonna see
> 
> DCB

****_13 Standard Years Later_

Hanna Skywalker had decided that the best feeling in the world was running.

Every day, she rose before the sun, yanking her insulated poncho smoothly over her dark head of hair. Her shoes were slowly wearing out, the soles flattening with every step. She would have to ask her mother for some new shoes on their next trip to the Doaba Guerfel markets. Hanna always asked her mother why they didn’t go to Coronet instead, where the city was much larger and bustling. Some locals claimed the market food in Coronet was unlike anything in the galaxy and the shopping centers were the life blood of Corellia. Every year, her mother gave her the same response:

_No. There’s too many people. Someone may find us._

So here they remained: in a small cottage, located deep within the northern forests of Corellia, sheltered miles and miles away from any other habitable areas. This cottage was all she’d known for 12 years of life and while it brought her comfort, warm memories of her mother and consistency, Hanna’s skin itched.

Well, it wasn’t really her skin that itched. It was the irritation _under_ her flesh that drove her crazy.

The only thing that seemed to be any relief was running through the lush, emerald forest that eclipsed her home. Hanna could now run nearly 2 miles straight, only stopping for a breath, and then retreat back home another 2 miles in time for breakfast. Four miles was beginning to feel too comfortable.

Today, she wanted to set a new record: Four and _a half_ miles total.

Her legs started picking up before her mind even reacted. The sun was starting to peak ever so slightly through the trees, nibbling at small plants and animals close to the forest floor. Her lungs found her usual rhythm as the cold air circulated through her diaphragm.

_This_ was the closest thing Hanna would ever get to freedom; her feet crunching dry leaves and the night's rainfall dripping on her forehead. Anytime she mentioned travel or going off-world, _true_ freedom, her mother refused. The rules applied to the entire family. No one was to leave Coreilla until the situation was safe.

What the situation is? Hanna never knew. She _still_ doesn’t know.

Hanna passed a tree marked with a blue cloth tied around its slim trunk. She was already a mile into her run. She wasn’t breaking a sweat yet. Her new record was materializing in front of her eyes.

She peered again several minutes later at the next mile mark: a red cloth wrapped around a low laying branch. This was her typical stopping point where she stood and took large breaths before regaining herself and running back home.

Hanna instead picked up her pace.

This part of the forest wasn’t entirely unfamiliar. The lake that they typically bathed in during the humid summers rested snuggly at the bottom of the hill. Once she hit the lake, she would reach 2 and a quarter of a mile, _then_ gather her breath.

The dirt became softer as she started to reach the crest of the hill. Hanna was looking forward to the descending half much more than her current climb. Her rain-soaked shoes dug into the Coreillian soil, denting the land she ascended upon. Her face lit up with the rising sun’s glow, her smile reaching the corners of her much too large ears.

Until she glanced down to the the family already at the lake.

There was five of them there: a mother, a father and three children, much younger than Hanna. They were washing a plethora of things in the shallow waters of the lake. The day was growing warmer as the sun started to blear in the sky, so they were probably here this early in the morning to avoid the forewarning heat. The woman was washing clothes and dishes, with the eldest helping her. The man was washing what appeared to be a large bucket. The two younger ones, both toddlers, were helping scoop large pails of water into the bucket.

Hanna’s heart sank a little at the sight.

Actually, her heart sank a _lot._

Anytime she ran into neighboring families or children with their fathers in the markets of Doaba Guerfel, Hanna was reminded of a very terrible thought: That she’d never meet her father.

_Your father died before you two were born, on a far away planet. He died saving my life. He was a good man, for the small time I knew him and loved him._

_He loves you both so much. I can sense it._

Her mother had told them long ago about their father, Ben Solo. His mother was a princess and general, and his father, an ace pilot. Hanna would never meet them either. Her grandparents died long before she was born.

The family in front of her was peaceful and happy. The woman smiled a lot more than Hanna’s mother ever did.

Hanna decided she didn’t want to break her record today. Running down to the shore was the last thing she wanted to do.

With a sad huff, Hanna Skywalker turned on her heels and ran back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek this WILL be a pretty angsty fic, just a heads up. drama and pain are the name of the game y'all.


	3. hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet part 2 of our Skywalker babies

The smell of breakfast swept through the tiny Skywalker cottage. Korri still lay in bed, groaning at the morning light. His sister was absent from her top bunk, as usual, and he turned back towards the wall, shielding away from the morning rays. Korri’s curly mop of hair was absolutely tangled beyond belief and he groaned again, all-knowing that his mother will deem today a wash day.

Maybe if he just kept his eyes closed , he’d disappear and get to rest today. No chores or detangling to do; just pure laziness and daydreaming.

That thought was abruptly stopped when his mother knocked loudly on his and Hanna’s shared door, not even bothering for a response before opening it.

“Breakfast is ready. Your sister’s already been up for an hour.”

Rey shot a small scowl to his hair.

“And those curls", she nodded to his hair, "are being detangled today.” His mother shut the door almost as fast as she opened it. 

_Well,_ **_that_ ** _was awfully snippy._

Korri would never voice this thought of course, just like the many things he kept still on his tongue. But the remark still lingered in the back of his throat.

Breakfast consisted of toasted bread and grilled meat. Rey typically cooked in the past, until Hanna became tall enough to reach the stove’s controls. Breakfast was then passed to her, since Hanna possessed a natural talent in the culinary arts. This lead to lunch and dinner also becoming Hanna's job, with Rey taking on her previous chores. She hadn’t returned from her morning run in time to start the stove early enough though, and Rey’s stomach was growing tired of waiting. Sure, her meals were not as delicious as her daughter’s (something she didn’t like to admit), but her cooking wasn’t _inedible._

Well, maybe today’s breakfast was a bit on the charred side.

Korri plopped down in his chair, resting his elbows on the kitchen table. He eyed the food his mother prepared for them, scanning the burnt toast and blackened meat. Korri _loves_ his mother, but he could care less for her cooking.

He sat up straight in his chair. “When is Hanna going to be back?”

His mother cringed slightly, grimacing in her seat directly across from him. “Oh come on,” she began, “it can’t be _that_ bad.”

Rey took a bite of the meat, the dark food crunching loudly.

Rey sighed as she tossed the meat unceremoniously onto the plate.

“I think we’ve become spoiled with Hanna’s cooking.” She picked up the burnt toast and examined the sorry excuse for breakfast. 

"Why don’t you try and sense for your sister?” Rey asked her son, “you haven’t been practicing enough lately.”

_Ah yes,_ thought Korri, _I was wondering how long until she asked me that._

Hanna and Korri Skywalker both had interesting relationships with the force. Korri’s grasp on it was okay, nothing strong or special. He could move things sometimes, or listen to the overwhelming large life force of the forest but nothing like his mother’s abilities.

Hanna, on the other hand, couldn’t use the force at all.

No matter how much she trained with her mother, or spoke to the trees, or squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated, the force did not bother with Hanna. It seemed the force purposely _ignored_ Hanna.

Rey thought some of Hanna’s anger problems did not grow from her father (although that was very possible) but rather her frustration. Living with two force sensitive people and never sharing that same connection rattled Hanna her entire life. Rey never showed favoritism to either of them, but she was acutely aware of Hanna’s jealously.

Like today, Rey reminded Korri daily about practicing his force abilities.In his eyes, the force was a chore; bothersome and rather annoying, always hovering over his head like a pestering bug.

Although, knowing when Hanna would be coming back _may_ be helpful. He was awfully hungry.

Before Korri even begun to close his eyes and open his mind, the door creaked open. A slight breeze filled the small cottage. In strode his twin sister, damp and sweaty, some leaves in her long hair and holding a very, _very_ broken shoe.

“I didn’t break my record today” Hanna toted out. She looked quite miserable. 

Her mother got up from the table, and strode over to her, picking up on Hanna’s solemn mood.

“Well, you _definitely_ broke something today.”

Peacefully, she stood over her daughter, taking her shoe into her own grasp, wiggling the leather sole away from the canvas. Hanna couldn’t help but giggle as the sole started making a funny sound. 

“I attempted to be a good mother this morning and cook my children breakfast, but it seems my talents lie elsewhere.”

Rey nodded towards the dining table and the failed meal. They both watched with grotesque looks as Korri rubbed his hands back and forth, a piece of meat in between, crumbling the piece into charcoal.

"Yuck." Hanna stuck out her tongue. 

Her expression then changed. She had an idea. Hanna started twisting her bare foot on the floor, her arms behind her back and craned her neck to her mother, using a look she knows will work.

“How about we go to Coronet and get some breakfast there? Maybe the shoes I’ll get there won’t fall apart so fast.”

Hanna’s puppy dog eyes were absolutely ridiculous. It didn’t hurt that her eyes were also brown, huge and beautiful.

Her mother's automatic response died on her lips. She _should_ be irritated that Hanna has asked this again just like she did earlier this year, and last year and the year before but...

Rey had still never taken them to Coronet. The Resistance had recommended she not travel far from the cottage for the first 5 years of so. After the kids were a little older, they began to visit Doaba Guerfel, which was far less populated and safer. They’d go on the twins’ birthday and half-birthday every year. Rey would purchase any tools or supplies she’d need for the next six months, and the twins would stuff themselves on street food and sweet drinks.

It was Korri’s and Hanna’s favorite times of the year. It was Rey’s most frightening.

The twins were turning 13 in a couple of weeks, which meant they’d be shopping soon anyways. At 13, they’d technically be teenagers, and Korri was already as tall as his mother. Hanna was only a few inches behind.

The First Order disappeared 10 years ago. The Resistance still existed, but remained at peace and only on-call. If there was ever a time to finally take them to Coronet, then today was the day.

And Rey would do anything to get Hanna out of this depressing mood.

“Okay,” Rey declared.

Hanna’s and Korri’s eyes blew wide.

“We’re going to Coronet today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for coronet omg!  
> ALSO im on tumblr! @dachenabritta


	4. exhilaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalker family visits Coronet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written in all 3 POV's so...just a heads up. i think you'll be able to figure out who's is what's. 
> 
> DCB

In contrast to Doaba Guerfel, Coronet appeared to be a different planet. The paved sidewalks, gleaming skyscrapers and scintillating billboards visible from miles away were overwhelming compared to the dirty markets they typically visited. 

The city trailed off in the distance, peeking through the lush Coreillian forest. Giant triangular buildings shot up towards the sky, their stalking presence waving between freighters leaving and entering the city. The day was beginning with a yellow hue warming the bay and docks ahead of the gathered conurbation. Excitement held hot in the air.

The Skywalker speeder hovered a bit too low for comfort as is whizzed and hummed. It had been the perfect size when the twins were small, strapped to the back of their mother, but today’s journey was rather cramped. 

Rey was pushed to the absolute front of her seat, gripping the controls with elbows stretched outward. Behind her sat the twins, crammed in the back. Hanna held onto her brother for dear life as the speeder whirled through the receding forest, and Korri was trying not to suffocate his mother with his vice grip.

_I guess it has been quite a while since we all piled onto the speeder_ thought Rey. If she thought this trip was bad, their next half-birthday was undoubtedly going to be worse. _Korri may weigh more than me 6 months from now._

Besides the low grounding speeder, today was already the most exciting day of the twins’ lives. They were still in a state of shock that their mother even agreed to this. Rey remained strict all their lives about traveling to Coronet, even arguing with Hanna about it the previous year. Those two _thrived_ on bickering and it was honestly concerning to Korri.

No one was fighting today. The twins were practically buzzing the entire journey. Rey was too nervous to feel anything. 

The air was growing warmer and warmer the closer they crept to the immense metropolis. The forest floor became concrete, then a road, marching towards a main road with sidewalks on either side. The speeder's engine simmered to a stop as Rey parked it at the city limits, finally letting the twins clammer off and stretch their legs. Knowing Coreillians, Rey was positive that a junk speeder would not be worth stealing to them. It was much too dirty for any sane person's taste. 

Rey promised herself that she'd take every precaution possible today. Even though any threat was long gone and her chances of being recognized were little to zero, an awful feeling nagged. The force sank in her gut, but her other senses kept her hopeful. The sight of seeing her children practically beaming with happiness finally brought a grin to her face. 

If Rey could handle a force pregnancy of two children, raise them alone in the middle of the woods and still kick anyone's ass, she could handle a meager trip to Coronet. 

_Today will be fine. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

Hanna did not know where to start with Coronet. 

She thought, at first, the endless clothing stores would draw her attention. Their lavish, tantalizing displays piqued her curiosity in every way possible. Her hands wedged against the glass windows leaving sweaty handprints on the crystal. Hanna stared at a particularly beautiful green dress that wrapped tight against a shiny mannequin. The mannequin wore jewels on her neck and hip, gloves trailing up past the elbows and sleeves kissing the tops. The lady inside the store saw Hanna's palms pressed against the glass and shot her a dirty look. 

Okay, so maybe this place was a little _too_ fancy for Hanna's taste. There was going to be place more her style, she just had to find it.

Hanna _did_ find a food vendor. This was a victory.

_"C'mon_ Korri! These sweet buns aren't gonna eat themselves!"

Korri was busy admiring a statue of an elected official when Hanna beckoned him over. Food also motivated the Skywalker twins. This was a good bargaining chip their mother used for many, many years. 

Hanna was already halfway through her bun before Rey even paid. To say she was hungry would be the understatement of the millennia: Hanna was certain she could consume 100 of those sweet buns if time and funds permitted it. Her mother finished paying and handed Korri his food while taking a large bite of hers. Sweet for breakfast was not typical for them, but the dough practically _melted_ on their tongues. The glaze that topped the buns ran down Hanna's fingers, dripping onto the ground. She licked the sugar on her knuckles, similar to some kind of animal with no care. The Skywalker family of three all stood in front of the kiosk, enjoying the unfamiliar view and food. 

After their breakfast, Hanna was determined to find a pair of shoes. "I need something super durable, Mom." Hanna clung onto her mother, swaying back and forth as she spoke. "Maybe if you got a new pair of shoes, you can run with me next time!"

Rey merely scoffed. "I love the fact you think I can keep up with you, my little speedster. I don't think I've ever run as fast as you do daily".

Hanna fake pouted. She loved sparring with her mother and always invited her to her runs. Rey just really loved sleeping in. 

Korri was so busy looking up and above the skyline, he slammed into a nearby post while walking alongside his sister and mother. Watching a Five-foot-six, skinny as a pole, lanky boy bonk headfirst elicited laughs from both girls. Korri was always a bit of a clutz, but throw a flashy distraction in the mix? He reverted to the instincts of a toddler. 

He rubbed his nose embarrassingly, grinning anyways. 

_This is how things should always be,_ thought Hanna.

* * *

They finally found a shoe-exclusive store a few blocks away from the main Coronet government building. The massive shopping center was 6 stories tall, blocking out the afternoon sun due to its sheer vastness. Hanna all but skipped into the store, her sandals slapping loudly against the plastic flooring and long, long black hair billowing out in waves. Rey trailed very close behind with Korri in tow. 

Korri hesitated before entering the store. The concept of clothing shopping, nonetheless _shoe_ shopping, sounded torturous. He wanted to see the landing docks on the Southside of the city or explore the exotic tea store right across from the stupid shoe store or...

"No." 

His eyes widened a bit at Rey's serious tone.“I don’t need the force to know what you’re thinking.”

"But-"

"You are still too young to go and explore on your own. You come into the store for a few minutes."

Korri all but _groaned._ His freckled face scrunched in disgust.

Rey reached for Hanna and stopped her mid skip, grabbing her wrist gently. "Your sister really wants to look at new running shoes. We'll go look at anything you want right after. Isn't that correct, Hanna?"

Hanna looked a little irritated but went along with it anyways. "Ugh. Yea, sure. _Even though Coronet was_ ** _my_** _i_ _dea..."_ she all but grumbled. 

The raven-haired boy still eyed the store with distaste. 

"No. I'll wait outside."

Rey was a little shocked at his demand. "I don't want you alone."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I want to see the freighters dock anyways, which is visible from right...here." Korri walked a few steps and plopped in front of the store's exterior. 

Korri hardly ever used that serious of a tone with his mother. He was a soft-spoken boy, always extremely considerate but sometimes lacking a bit of empathy. When he straightened out every once in a while, his mother usually headed his request. So, with a sigh, Rey agreed. 

"Fine. But do not move. We'll be out in five, ten minutes tops."

He grinned as Hanna all but dragged Rey past the whirling doors. They disappeared into the store as Korri stood peacefully within the crowded confinements of the sidewalk. 

Ships whirled above him and far off in the distance, creating a dazzling show with the blue sky as the stage. Hundreds and thousands of citizens of different species trekked the road and entered stores, many of which Korri did not recognize. There was something in the air he did recognize though: the smell of roasted meat. 

Korri never disobeyed his mother. Ever. But he was quick and could probably buy a skewer of meat before they even purchased anything. It was a horrible idea, but he was hungry and the sparks of teenage rebellion were already burning in his blood. 

He left his spot on the sidewalk and crossed the large road over to a restaurant with silver roofing that jutted out from a larger building. People were eating sit down meals on a terrace out front. Servers ran back and forth from the counter to the table in a crazed hubbub. Others were purchasing food quickly and shoving the portions down their throats, rushing to wherever they were late to. Korri strode up to the booth and waited in the short line. He ordered a skewer, fishing some credits out of his worn jacket pocket. 

What Korri did not notice was the two men in tattered black clothes, watching his every move and breath from behind the terrace.

The skewer was steaming when he grabbed it, his mouth practically watering at his turned around, heading back towards his spot. This meat was nothing like the inediable piece of black tar his mother tried to feed him this morning. While he wanted to sit and savor it, all evidence of his "journey" would need to be eliminated before his mother returned. 

This is why Korri wanted to come to Coronet. Sure, new clothes would be nice and maybe looking for a larger speeder would make the trip back more spacouis, but he came for one reason. And that was to gorge himself on as much food as humanely possible. He picked up his pace a bit, weaving through traders and merchants, stepping up onto the sidewalk leading towards the building.

Korri wasn't even one bite in when something collided roughly with the back of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> sorry


	5. subtraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so i meant to get this chapter out days ago but alas, it is finals season and its actually killing me.  
> also i wrote this entire chapter secretly at my desk at work so shhhh...
> 
> xoxo  
> DCB

Any shoe in this store was exceedingly better than the selection back home. She didn't care about color or the type of lacing, or if the soles were leather or plastic. Her mother assured her not to worry about the price. This was her birthday gift after all. 

A pair a slim, dove grey shoes caught her eye, sitting on a long, rectangular stand stretching the length of the aisle. Hanna immediately went and touched the surface, fingers tracing the smooth leather and pointed tip. 

"These are it." Hanna smiled up to her mother who somehow wore a warm and worried expression at the same time.

Rey nodded and flagged down one of the saleswomen, quickly paying as Hanna changed her shoes at lightning pace. The minute her fingers left the lacing, Rey unexpectedly grabbed her wrist and started to lead them out of the store, almost panicking. 

"Mom!" Hanna said with some annoyance. "Would you slow down? You're making me trip."

Her mother only spared a glance and a rushed "sorry" as she continued out the whirling door, daylight greeting them once again. They whipped around the corner to Korri's spot, both of them stopping roughly.

Because Korri wasn't there. 

"That little..." Rey began. "I swear to the stars, that boy is a troublemaker when he wants to be." Hanna could tell her mother was hiding her anxiety with anger; it was something she did often. 

The girls started to scan the crowd for dark curls and a beaten-up green jacket. The road was extremely congested with travelers and locals. Hanna didn't have as much of a height advantage as her mom, still lingering three or four inches shorter, so she stood on her absolute tippy toes, new leather pressing against her foot. She checked every face and every head but the sun was in her eyes. Finally, they stepped down from the sidewalk and caught a glimpse of him-

Crumple to the ground like a rag doll.

Two rough-looking men swiftly picked up Korri's limp form, weaving through the crowd and carrying him to an alley in between two food shops. People didn't even bother a second glance at a child knocked unconscious and dragged away. The same people bumped and shoved into the Rey and Hanna, who both stood frozen on the busy road.

_Why isn't mom moving?_ Hanna begun to severely panic. Her mother was usually quick to react and possessed the instincts of a wild animal.

_Because she can't_ whispered a voice, unrecognizable and unknown.

Hanna's legs broke off into a sprint, heading straight to the alley where the men took her brother. If her mother wasn't going to save him, then damn it all if she didn't try. 

Her feet bounced and hit the cement, aching a little in her unworn shoes. Hanna kept a close eye on the men's dark clothes, eyes straining while she searched the dark alleyway. She sprinted into the darkness, the smell growing moist and foul, and tried to avoid tripping on litter scattered around. Hanna had to compensate for the time she stood frozen with her mother and make up the distance with speed. 

The men and Korri were coming into clear view as she rounded a corner, skidding a little. A strange-looking ship with a rounded cockpit in the center and two large, polygon wings sat at the end of the alley, covered in trash and sheets. The ship looked similar to a bow tie and appeared to have been there a while. 

One of the men dragged Korri up to the cockpit, cramming his long body to the side of the seat, his foot poking out. The other man stood directly below the belly of the ship. Hanna launched herself at the second man trying to lift a tether that stabilized the vessel to the ground. The wire _twanged_ from the man being pulled back so forcibly as he let go. Hanna wrapped her arms around the man's neck and legs around his. Her tight grip choked him while she kicked his thighs violently. 

The man clawed at her limbs, attempting to shake her off, but Hanna held on like a vice, her years of sparring and weight lifting finally paying off. 

As the engines started up but no movement was visible, Hanna realized the ship wouldn't take off if the tether remained. She pulled her body weight back, removing the man even further from the ship, screaming and growling with strength she didn't know she had. 

_I might win this fight!_ Hanna's spirit picked up. _I_ _'m gonna wi-!_

Her thoughts were abruptly halted when the man slammed Hanna's small form against the side of a building, promptly knocking all the air out of her lungs. The gasp that escaped her was horrifying and unlike anything she'd felt before. Her legs and arms involuntarily loosened their grip as Hanna slumped towards the concrete ground. The world grew blurry and muted. _Did I hit my head?_

The man, now seriously pissed, turned around to face Hanna. He breathed a quick swear and raised his hand, intending to backhand her as hard as possible. Her features scrunched together to prepare for the hit. Closing her eyes, she took a small breath and waited.

The blow never came. 

What did come was a shriek so blood curdling, her ears cringed. Hanna cracked open an eye to see the man's hand lay severed at her shoes. He gripped onto the stump and howled as he backed towards the ship again. There was no blood streaming from the wound which was...odd. Almost like it had been cauterized the moment it was struck. 

Hanna turned her head weakly to see her mother, face flared with terrifying anger and a weapon of yellow fire in her hand. 

The fire was long and condensed into a single beam of light, the luminosity filling the darkness of the alley. Hanna was aware of her mother's staff and blaster collection, but this was something entirely different. She'd never seen this weapon before, nor seen her mother wield it. 

Hanna's body was in too much pain to produce a reaction. She merely watched the scene play before her. 

Rey lunged forward towards the man now desperately trying to undo the tether again. He grabbed a blaster from his belt, aiming and attempting to fire. Each blast bounced off the light beam, reflecting onto the walls, ground, and ship. One narrowly missed the man, but the next hit him directly in the shoulder. He gasped in pain and thudded towards the ground, right on the tether anchor. He produced a large blade from his belt and turned around to the wire. A loud _clack_ resounded as the meaning of such sound hit Rey. 

"NO!!" Rey screamed. 

It was too late. The cockpit closed with Korri and one of the men inside. The ship rose quickly from it's hiding spot and launched towards the cyan sky. The ship made a sound like a wheel slipping over wet pavement, but to Hanna's ears, it was like a distorted scream. Rey, Hanna and the now one-handed man watched the ship heading towards the atmosphere. The echo faded just like the ship. 

Korri was gone. In less than five minutes.

He was off-world for the first time and headed to somewhere unknown. Silence and anxiety hung in the air. No one moved or spoke. 

With horror, Hanna watched her mother finally stalk over to the man. He wore a disgusting grin, his teeth yellow and decaying, almost excited in anticipation. Rey slammed her foot against the man's throat and he toppled down to the ground, arms up in false mercy. 

" _Who_ sent you?" Rey all but gritted from clenched teeth. 

His grin now became a chuckle. "Wouldn't ya like to know, Jedi bitch."

Rey responded by pushing her foot harder into his pharynx and aiming the saber at his forehead. 

"I am no Jedi. I have no concern about killing. Talk now or so help me, I _will_ drive this saber through your head."

The man merely frowned at the weapon pointed straight to his forehead. "I guess the deed's already done." He spoke with a slight slur. "They're not gonna come after an expendable bounty hunter like meh."

Rey paused and waited for a response. The saber remained still.

"It's the First Order, or whatever's left of them. Told me they're looking for a boy, 13 years old or so, black or brown hair and traveling with a woman. I've been camped outta this planet for 2 years or so and they confirmed it was him when I sent a holo."

She wrinkled an eyebrow in confusion. " _Two_ years? Why would you waste that much time over one bounty?" Rey paused again. "And the First Order collapsed years ago, it was confirmed by the Republic."

The man shook his head. "It's a pretty damn big bounty, hun. And that's what they want ya to think. First Order's still up and at 'em, just a little bit smaller and camped out in the middle of nowhere."

Hanna had never been so confused. _What's a Jedi? First Order? Republic?_ She sat dumbfounded, still leaning against the concrete. _What does any of that mean?_

Rey's anger started to transition into panic again. She lifted her foot off the man and just stared at the wall in shock. It was as if nothing around her mattered anymore. 

"Why did they want the boy?" she whispered, almost afraid of his answer. 

The stupid grin returned. 

"Rumors say he's the son of their former Supreme Leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, thank you everyone for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! it really helps me get going on new content


	6. confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! 2 updates in one day? lucky you.  
> DCB

Desken Irosphel marched down the polished hallway of the _Riveter_ with triumph.His steps quietly sounded on the black floor as the pounding in his head posed quite the contrast. With the news he'd received this morning, he was surprised he hadn't just collapsed in his quarters due to relief. Progression was finally happening and the First Order's favor was starting to lean to his side.

The Mandator-class Dreadnought that he'd be trapped on for nearly 6 years sat still in the Outer Rim, away from any planets or contact with half of the remaining First Order. There was exactly 27 ships left, of all different sizes, ranging from command shuttles to Star Destroyers. Even though the _Riveter_ was considered one of the largest of the remaining fleet, the damage to the engines and communications board rendered the massive ship practically useless. So here it sat in Unknown territory and waited.

There was currently one use for the ship. It planned to hold an extremely powerful prisoner, away from the rest of the galaxy, with the intent to drive them mad by the solitude and farce of deep, endless space. The Riveter had sure done the job with Irosphel- the man was one lap around the bridge away from killing another officer. A General killing those below him was a waste at this point although, considering the staff of the Dreadnought was under 50,000, nearly half the amount needed to properly run the ship. Killing even one person would leave a position unoccupied and unattended. 

The bounty was located in one of the farthest interrogation rooms towards the southeast quadrant of the hull. He'd been delivered mere minutes ago by one of the surviving bounty hunters on Coreilla, the other assumed to have been killed in the crossfire. General Irosphel picked up his pace even more now, excitement drawing in his veins. After years and years of waiting, the prophecy was finally becoming fulfilled. The voices in his head chanted rhythmically, urging him to reach the boy _faster, faster, faster..._

He reached the chamber where two Stormtroopers stood guard alongside the remaining bounty hunter. The black-clad and scruffy looking man stood, tapping his toe, hand out and waiting for payment. 

"You'll get it once we confirm the DNA," Irosphel spoke with no emotion.

The man crossed his arms in irritation. 

"You think you need a DNA test? The kid's a carbon copy. There's no way in hell it's not Ren's."

Irosphel had yet to see the boy, so he couldn't confirm whether or not what the bounty hunter said was true. He waved a hand and one of the troopers grabbed the hunter's arm and aimed a blaster at his neck. 

"You'll get your payment, Liunit. Patience is what makes a man."

The man merely growled as Irosphel entered the chamber, locked doors opening with his security access. He entered the room to see the back of the chair with loose, black hair hanging over the edge of the head restraint. 

_Finally._

* * *

Korri was a disoriented mess. 

First of all: his head _really_ hurt. Whatever had whacked him did a good job of doing so, since he couldn't remember anything afterward.

Second: this place was spotless. The room was mixes of grey and black tile, smooth and shiny, and nothing like the dirty cottage he lived in. He almost liked it. 

And third: he had absolutely no clue where in the galaxy he was.

Korri heard doors behind hiss open and slam close as muffled footsteps crept closer and closer to where he was trapped. A man rounded the chair in a pressed iron-grey uniform and a hat that brimmed over his cold, green eyes. He was tall, perhaps over 6 feet, with the posture of a tree. The years appeared to be unkind to him; his skin sagged on his face, with scars lining his cheek and neck. 

Korri _should_ be scared of this strange man. He should be terrified that he's off-world and not with his mother. The entire situation would be world-shattering for anyone, but for some reason, Korri remained calm and composed. He wasn't sure if it was the force helping him or his out-right lack of emotional capacity. 

"I am General Desken Irosphel of the _Riveter,_ a Mandator-class Dreadnought currently light-years away from any habitable system" the man finally spoke.

He paused, expecting Korri to respond. An awkward minute passed. 

"You are most likely confused about the situation at hand and why you were taken from Coreilla." Silence from Korri and another pause. 

He cleared his throat, almost embarrassed. "The First Order has been searching for over a decade in the pursuit of our former Supreme Leader's potential offspring. Sources told us that Kylo Ren's next of kin resided in Coronet, with a Jedi woman presumed to be his mother." 

Korri didn't understand any of these words and his pounding head was having a hard time keeping up. He didn't respond. 

The man's temper looked like it was going to boil over in frustration and humiliation. His face was turning red as he stared down Korri with icy eyes.

"Speak, boy!" He all but screamed. 

Korri took a nervous gulp as his eyes darted around the room in confusion.

"Who's Kylo Ren?" 

Korri could've sworn he saw a physical piece of this man's brain break. It was almost comical. 

"Also, what's the First Order? Is a Dreadnought a type of planet? _Who_ is a Jedi? Jedi sounds like a made-up word. Also what's-"

A punch to his gut silenced Korri. 

"Do not mess with me, boy. I know you're aware of your lineage. You are not only the child of Kylo Ren but also the great-grandchild of Darth Vader." 

Korri gave no reaction to this revelation.

"If your mother is the fabled last Jedi, and she is Darth Sidious's grandaughter, you are the manifestation of both Skywalker and Palpatine blood. You contain the most powerful Sith DNA in the galaxy."

Nothing was turning in Korri's head. His face was predominately plastered with confusion and a blank stare. _I have no idea who any of these people are._

"I'm sorry, but..." Korri finally spoke again. "What does Sith mean?"

The man's eyes grew wide with shock rather than anger.

"Also, that doesn't make any sense. If this 'Vader' guy was also a Skywalker and my mother's last name is Skywalker, wouldn't that make my parents related? Were they siblings or cousins or something?"

Korri stupidly continued. 

"She specifically told us she never married our father. So that would sensibly make my parents related by blood, and my sister and I products of incest." Korri cringed and stuck his tongue out in disgust. There was no way in the seven realms _that_ was true. 

"Sister?"

Shit. Maybe Korri should've kept his lips a bit more sealed. 

"Uh, yeah. If you were able to scope out so much information about me and my family, surely you would know that I have a twin sister."

The man just sat silent and reeled in the information, clearing his expression. 

"Do you truly _not_ understand the power that flows through your veins, boy?" Irosphel almost took on a cooler tone, his face returning to its pale color.

Korri just stared back at the lumbering general. He had no idea who any of those people were. _Was Darth a common first name on space ships? It sounds more like a title, like "Duke" or "Princess"._

Korri remained lost in confused thought and kept his mouth shut.

"You're telling me," Irosphel began again, "that you know nothing of the First Order or the Empire or of the wars that have raged between the battling system's for over 200 years?" 

"Um, no." 

"Do you know of the Jedi and the Sith?"

"Nope." 

Irosphel scoffed and thew a frustrated hand on the nearby metal table.

"Well, you must at least know of the force. You can't be _that_ ignorant."

_Ugh finally. Something of this stupid interview I understand._

"Yea, I know the force and all that stuff. I'm pretty bad at it, though. Mom says I'll get better with practice but I doubt that. I'm too lazy during the sessions." 

The rage was returning to the General's face. 

_Might as well add fuel to the metaphorical fire_ thought Korri. 

"Do you have anything to eat on this ship? I could go for a plate of-"

This time, Irosphel went for the head. The slap across Korri's face stung, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. His pain tolerance was ridiculously high.

"You are to fulfill the prophecy and take the throne as the new Sith leader; something your mother lacked the guts to ever do."

"No thank you."

Korri received another punch to his stomach as a response. 

"That attitude will change, boy." The General started back towards the door, speaking over his shoulder. "Once we find your mother and sister, they'll be slaughtered before your very eyes. Your anger will overwhelm and envelope you. You'll become one with the Darkside." The doors opened and closed yet again, the General making his rather dramatic entrance. 

And once again, Korri was left alone in the strange, sterile room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i wrote this chapter on my metro ride home from work and was laughing so hard writing the irosphel/korri interaction that people were staring


	7. revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update! this entire virus situation has really thrown my entire life through a loop and this chapter was hard to focus on tbh. hopefully i can sit down and pump out a few new chapters. as always, thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! i hear them in the back of my mind whenever im writing a new chapter teehee
> 
> DCB

The ride back to their cottage was the quietest half-hour of Hanna's life.

Her mother had said nothing when they left the alley. They left the man bleeding out with no mercy or care. His life was worthless to them anyways.

They went to no one for help- no guards or enforcers, no help center or calls. Rey was hyper-focused on returning home with at least one child in hand. This, of course, was very literal as well; the grip on Hanna's arm hurt as her mother yanked her shakily through the Coronet crowds. 

At least Hanna's back and head didn't hurt as much anymore. 

The speeder was untouched when they arrived at it. They loaded on and set back off into the northern forests, Hanna now gripping her mother instead. The space between Rey and Hanna was vacant and cold. It's where Korri usually sat. 

The evergreen trees were just a blur, either from the speed or from her tears. Hanna couldn't tell.

They arrived back to their isolated cottage, slowly and eerily entering through the main door. This was the first time their little family was not complete. Ever. 

Hanna watched her mother grab a towel from the latch above the sink and plop heavily into her dining chair. With a sigh, she brought the towel to her face and screamed. 

Hanna was physically taken aback from her mother's heart-wrenching scream, a sound she'd never heard before. It resounded through the small cottage, echoing off the walls and ceiling. All the pain, nerves and loss finally caved in and there was no one for miles to hear. Hanna had never heard her mother so violently vocal.

There were a lot of things Hanna discovered about her mother today. She had a horrible feeling that there was still a lot to learn. 

Her mother never spoke of the past, except scattered stories about Han and Leia, her paternal Grandparents. Hanna knew her mother was some sort of soldier before she was born, and that her father was one as well. 

Besides that lackluster of information, her mother was nearly a stranger to Hanna. 

The scream had stopped and Rey lifted the towel away from her face. Her eyes were cast down at the table, glazed over and unresponsive. Hanna took her place at the dining table next to her mother, carefully pulling the chair in and out as to not scrape too loudly against the wooden floorboards. 

Hanna knew her mother was in pain, but she was too. 

"Mom..." Hanna quietly started. 

Rey's eyes snapped to her daughter's face, the cloudiness clearing just a little. 

Hanna took a nervous gulp. "I don't-I don't understand why they took Korri. I don't understand who those people were or that-that weapon you used, I'm just _really_ lost to why...." 

She took another gulp. 

"They said they were looking for the son of some Leader. So why would they take Korri?"

The entire cottage sat silent as Hanna's question lay unanswered. 

Rey took a deep breath. 

"Because..."

Now another, much shakier breath. 

"You and Korri _are_ the children of a former leader. An extremely powerful one. The Former Supreme Leader of the First Order."

The revelation hit Hanna like a gust of cold air, chilling her right to the bone. Her breath caught in her throat, choking and smothering her where she sat. 

"You.." Hanna began, "you said my father was _no one_ , that he was a soldier who fought alongside you."

Her mother cast her eyes down again. "I may...have not been entirely truthful to you and Korri."

"What?"

"I only lied to protect you, to avoid the fate your father fell to." The words spilled out far too quickly. Rey looked into her daughter's eyes, drowned in regret, realizing what she had let slip. "But it seems I have made the same error."

This all didn't seem real at first. It was like her mother was speaking Shyriiwook, the meaning lost in translation. There were only a few words she understood: _lied...avoid the fate...error..._

The suffocation turned to hot, boiling anger that erupted inside Hanna. Not only had her mother _lied_ to her whole life, she was only made aware of the truth during an impossible and extremely dangerous scenario. 

It was now Hanna's turn to scream. She grabbed the heavy, wooden table with a howl and pushed it over with all her strength. The few dishes and towel went flying to the floor, the porcelain crashing with a satisfying sound. Hanna was _very_ aware she had anger problems, and she worked on simmering her rage constantly but today...today the anger was justified. 

"How could you?!" Hanna screeched to her mother. "How _dare_ you lie to Korri and I?! We have nothing outside of this cottage, outside of _you,_ and-and-" The words sputtered out with no filter. 

"This is what you were protecting us from, wasn't it? You thought hiding us away our entire life, and shutting out the outside world would _protect_ us that..that those people would never come for us if they never knew we existed!"

Rey sat deathly still. 

"Well, Mom, just tell me one truth...is my father even _dead_?" Hanna spat out between gritted teeth. "Or is he out there, somewhere, ruling over this... _First Order_ thing?"

Hanna was heaving her breath, the anger formulated into this one, important question. There was still hope through all this deception.

Her mother sighed.

"Yes, your father is dead. I never lied about that."

That was it. The final, absolute straw. Hanna now took her chair, light compared to the table she'd managed to flip, and hauled it to the sink. The chair hit _hard_ against the metal basin, rattling the contents on the entire counter. 

Hanna couldn't stay trapped in the cottage. The walls were caving in by every passing minute and smothering her much like her mother had for years. She needed out...she needed to run. 

And so Hanna ran. Out the door, past their improvised yard, past the garden and on and on. 

She ran until her lungs burned and her legs cramped. The lake was not far by now.

_Looks like I will be reaching my new record today._

Hanna would have laughed at herself is she was in the mood. 

She wasn't. 

If she swam in the lake, her tears would mix the crystal clear water and remain hidden. Hanna didn't like others to see her cry, especially her mother. 

But by the time she reached the lake, she collapsed on the stony shore, and let out a sob. Swimming was the last thing on her mind. There were too many jumbled and confused thoughts in her mind. 

Her world was upside down. Hanna didn't know what was the truth or a lie anymore, hell, her mother could _still_ be lying to her. It's not like she could see into her mother's mind with the force like Korri sometimes could. 

_Korri_...

Hanna needed Korri. 

She also needed some time. Perhaps a couple hours just to think. 

And that's exactly what she did. 

* * *

Rey's connection with the force was still strong, if not better than 13 years ago. She knew Hanna was sitting at the lake, sobbing and yelling. She also knew there was nothing she could do to help her right now. Rey sat in her chair, the table askew and plate shards thrown about the room. 

Had she made Leia's mistake? Rey knew the risk of hiding everything from them, including their parentage, but even went as far as to hide the First Order, Resistance, and war altogether. 

_What if they tell Korri? Will he fall to the Darkside, betrayed by his mother and realize his family's dark nature?_

The fear gnawed at Rey and did so for hours as Hanna remained by the lake. 

The sun was growing low in the sky when Hanna finally entered the cottage.

She took off to her room with an infuriated huff and not another word. The door slammed with a booming _thud._

Rey now got up, sensing Hanna's plan. She followed quickly to her room and passed through the door frame to watch her daughter tearfully load random clothes and things into a much-too small bag. 

"Hanna, please..."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rey wrapped her daughter into her arms. She shushed her protests and placed a hand against smooth, raven hair, a bit tangled from the speeder ride. Hanna sank into her mother's arms and sobbed against her chest. Her facade was diminishing and the anger had now bled into misery. 

"I-i just, wanted" Hanna hiccuped, "I want Korri back an-and I want us to all be _together_ and you're so _so_ sad and I don't understand..." 

Her words became mumbled and incoherent as they were spoken into Rey's linen shirt. Hanna never liked to admit it, but she missed being held by her mother. She missed the warmth and soothing feeling, the way her mother's chest rose and fell hypnotizing trance, and the ability to feel _vulnerable._

"We can't go to Korri yet, no matter how much I want to as well." Rey soothingly said as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I need to contact a few people that can locate him."

Sniffling, Hanna raised her head in confusion. "Who?"

"There's an alliance called the Resistance. They were the ones who brought us to Corellia, right after you two were born. Your grandmother use to lead them."

"After Grandma was a Princess?"

"Yes." Rey finally broke out in a smile. "After your Grandma was a Princess, she became a General. She lead the Resistance against the First Order."

Hanna wrinkled her eyebrows together, placing puzzle pieces together. 

"Wait, so she fought against my father...her son?"

Rey didn't know how to respond. Leia and Ben's relationship was a tricky subject to tackle. She didn't want to continue lying to Hanna but that was another story for another time.

"Our family has always had a rather troubled past." Rey finally decided on saying. "It just kinda, um, runs in our blood. Both mine and your father's."

"Oh."

This response seemed sufficient enough. Hanna dropped her bulging bag on the ground. The tears had finally quelled and the exhaustion of the morning and now afternoon begun to finally hit. 

"I just want to sleep. My head hurts."

She removed her shoes and jacket with fatigue in every movement. She then crawled up to her top bunk, stepping slowly onto each level of the homemade ladder. 

Rey was finally breathing correctly again. Her heart slowed it's beating for the first time in hours, the peace of seeing her daughter sleepily re-arrange her mountain of pillows. 

"I'll draw the curtains for you then." Rey tugged the two dark pieces of fabric closed, darkening the room from the setting sun's warmth. 

She approached the bunk bed as Hanna settled as comfortably as she could against the sheets. 

"Sleep well, my love. I'll know where your brother is when you wake. I promise." Her mother whispered as she pressed another kiss against Hanna's forehead. "My love" was an endearment Rey hardly used anymore- Hanna had insisted it was too "baby-like". Korri never had a problem with the nickname. 

Rey left the room, closing the door softly after her and walked over to the outmost corner of the cottage, towards her room. Dropping down to the floor, Rey pressed her hands firmly to one of the floorboards. 

The board popped up towards the wall, revealing the hidden compartment below the cottage. Rey reached down into the small chamber and produced a commlink, blowing the dust and dirt off the old device. She clicked a few buttons on the side and tested the frequency, double-checking that the piece of junk still even worked. 

Rey brought the commlink to her lips and pressed the PTT button. The frequency was already set: it was just a manner if anyone would respond. 

"C18525 to General Dameron. This is a distress call."

No one responded. 

" I repeat this is C18525 to General Poe Dameron."

Rey was unsure of where the Resistance was located, so it may have been the middle of the night for all she knew. Only calls of emergency and distress were ever answered. 

"Again, this is C18525 to Dameron, this is an emergency-"

A deep voice crackled through the radio 

"...Rey? Is that really you?"

A sigh of relief escaped into the cooling air. 

"Yes! It is! Poe, I- something happened. The worst thing happened. An-and I need your help again." 

"Rey, you told us yourself to never contact you unless you absolutely had to and there's-"

"They took Korri."

Rey didn't have to see Poe to know he was now in a similar state of shock.

"What? Who took him? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later." She was beginning to formulate her plan in her head, trying to streamline her thoughts into a tragedy. "Send out whatever spies you have to the outer rim. Come pick us up in three standard days. We've obviously not moved from our initial coordinates."

General Dameron cleared his throat over the comm, regaining his professionalism. 

"Okay, I'll be there. Let me go alert the base and all required personnel."

"Thank you, Poe. I missed you. I miss you all."

She could almost see him smirk through lightyears' distance. 

"We missed you guys too. Dameron Out." 

The commlink went quiet. 

Rey became the most determined mother in the entire galaxy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' coding fact, C18525= C (Corellia) 18 (R) 5 (E) 25 (Y)
> 
> I wrote Korri's and Hanna's reactions as polar opposites for the reason of what if? what if ben would have handled learning about Vader in a much more relaxed manner? Would he have ever turned to the dark side? Us as the audience will never know but it's fun to explore such different responses to learning your entire life was essentially a lie.


	8. expiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'll try and update more frequently! I need the writing bug to bite me soon.  
> enjoy nonetheless (;<
> 
> DCB

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

The sound of Korri's shoe hits the wall of his cell, vibrating through the floor and corridor. 

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

His rhythm is quite nice. And consistent. 

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

Korri's ankle twists back and forth, leg propped up on the bench within his cell. His position is completely relaxed: head against the adjacent wall, hands folded neatly atop his chest and long legs resting languidly across the remainder of the bench. 

He's been stuck inside this cell for the past night and day. At least, he thinks it's day now. There are no windows or doors in this room, and he is _pretty sure_ the Riveter is a ship, not a planet. So day and night would pass without notice anyways. 

Korri learned some other things as well. One is the name of the soldiers in the wacky white armor and helmets. _Stormtroopers_ one of them explained to Korri. _We've technically been around since the Empire but now we're only a handful. That damn Republic been hunting us since the Fall._ This was another important thing Korri learned. The First Order was technically the losing team in this game of the galaxy. 

He knew his mother was a soldier of some...kind. Was she a part of the First Order? Is that why they were hiding for so long? Maybe she had a fling with this "Kylo Ren" guy before she met his father. That would explain why these crazy, frankly cultish, people thought he was the son of their former leader. 

Knowing they had the wrong person made this whole "capture" rather...boring. They'd figure out he is just a regular, nearly thirteen-year-old boy who enjoys engineering and painting and then dump him back at home. He imagines that his mother would be standing on the porch in front of their cottage with a scowl on her face, and grab him by the ear as she reprimands him for the fourth time ever in his life. Then, he'd see Hanna in the kitchen, humming a tune as she prepares dinner, which no doubt would be deep-fried Nuna leg with gravy and homemade bread. That's Korri's favorite. His mother would forgive him quickly, like she always does, and kiss cheek as Hanna would stick her tongue out in disgust.They'd all sit down as a family, like usual, like he'd done his entire life and tell them about these strictly dressed buffoons who claimed Korri ( _yes, Korri Skywalker himself_ ) is some sort of bad-guy royalty. Hanna would laugh the hardest at this. 

" _You? They wanted to make you a King? HA! The only thing royal about you is your royally bad breath."_

Korri would laugh at her jab because he knows his sister never means it and then he'd dig into his meal. Stars, the meal would be the best welcome back present. The meat would be crispy and savory, gravy getting everywhere as he would nearly inhale his food. Korri could nearly taste it right now. Oh, how the bread- 

His dreams of home and deep-fried Nuna abruptly come to a halt when the door of his prison cell hisses open, metal clanking against the locks. _Must be food_ Korri thought. _Or another questioning session._ The time seemed accurate enough for either option. But instead of the usual Stormtrooper delivering his food or taking him away to the interrogation cell, a boy enters the chamber, without a mask. 

The teenager appears a few years older than Korri, red hair cropped rather short and hundreds of freckles dotting his face and hands. His uniform is similar to General Irospel's but lacks the tacky buttons and silly hat. The boy carries in the tray of gruel, ration, and water with a nervous look on his face, which Korri tries to decipher. 

Korri can never read the expressions on the Stormtrooper's faces but attempts each time to read their force signature. _Practice_ he reminds himself, _the force may be useful sooner than later._

The boy sets the tray down at Korri's feet, the metal clanking quietly against the opaque floor. He straightens up quickly- either from formality or fear, Korri can't tell. If he was honest, he was sick of everyone looking, speaking and interacting with him like he was some _specimen_. 

What part of _I'm no one and don't know any of these random people you keep mentioning over and over_ did they not understand?

The boy towers over him, silent and soundless, as Korri's mind trails off onto useless matters. He sits up and folds in half, grabbing the tray from the floor. Korri eyes the tray with absolute disgust. Tonight's gruel looks extra slimy and chunky compared to the last meal. 

_Yuck._

Korri hadn't forgotten his manners either. His mother taught him better than that. "Thank you," he says to the boy. "It's nice to see someone in here without a mask." 

Although the boy _does_ appear to wear a mask. Just not a physical one.

The boy stands even straighter and brings his hand up into a salute. "You're welcome, sir."

Korri's eyebrows shoot up. _Sir? Isn't he older than me?_

_"Uhhh,"_ Korri dumbly starts, "you don't have- don't call me sir. You're older than me. And you're probably smarter."

This was _not_ the response the boy expected. His eyes blow wide and one eyebrow quirks up. The salute droops a little, too.

"So, what am I to call you, sir?"

"You can use my name." Korri leans forward to mock whisper. "Is that not normal here?" 

Korri is aware he is probably overstepping multiple boundaries by chatting so casually with this First Order...officer? The boy appears more like a servant, stuck into an ill-fitting uniform and ordered around by the lowest in command. 

Finally, a breath of relief leaves the boy. He lowers his hand and relaxes his stance, closing his eyes for a second, as to gather himself. Korri notices his clothes are heavily wrinkled, and the hem of his sleeve is coming undone. Nothing like the immaculate tailoring and ironing of Irosphel's uniform...

"We use names, I assure you." The boy finally says. "I'm Theo, sir."

Korri crinkles his nose at _sir_ again. It is so stupidly formal. 

"And I'm Korri, not 'sir'." He reaches out his hand to shake Theo's. Maybe he's still overstepping. Korri wasn't comfortable dealing with so many strangers in such a short period. Perhaps people didn't shake hands aboard large spaceships. 

To his surprise, Theo grips Korri's hand and shakes _hard._ Korri bounces a little in his sitting position, as he winces from the iron grip. 

Turns out they do shake hands aboard large spaceships: it's just with 100 times more power and excitement than Coreilla. 

"Nice to meet you, Korri. I mean, I did meet you earlier, but you were unconscious, so of _course,_ you wouldn't remember that, and I felt really bad when I helped strap you to that stupid interrogation rack because I dropped my hold on your shoulders and your head hit-uh well your head hit the floor _quite_ hard, and I felt so, _so_ terrible so I went to Officer Vanda and I told her that I _had_ to meet you and apologize and talk to you once you were awake and-um. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Korri smiles. "Just a bit."

"Sorry." Embarrassment lights up on Theo's face. "And sorry about er-your head. That was my bad." 

That would explain Korri's migraine when he first woke up. 

"I just became quite excited when I heard about you. Ab-about _who_ you are. That's the reason I wanted to use such formalities with you, si-Korri."

"And who am I, exactly?"

The same look of surprise that Irosphel emitted yesterday appears on Theo's face as well. 

"Well...you're the son of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. That's a pretty respectable title to be held around here. He disappeared 13 or so years ago and the First Order presumes him dead."

"Oh. Cool."

Theo bites his lip, waiting and expecting Korri to continue his train of thought. He's waiting for Korri to confirm the suspicion that hangs in the air. When he figures Korri wasn't going to speak until he voiced his question, Theo finally pipes up.

" _Is_ he dead?"

Korri huffs at the question he knew was coming. It was the one _everyone_ was asking. Even the Stormtroopers. 

"Well, for starters, Kylo Ren is not my father. My father was Ben Solo. I don't understand why you all keep getting this confused. Did the two men look similar? Were they related?" 

Another dumbfounded look.

Korri groans internally. _I am getting sick of all these confused and shocked faces._

"You...don't know?"

"Know what?"

Theo motions to the small spot on the bench next to Korri, asking for permission like he couldn't remain standing to explain this big mystery. With a small nod, Korri scoots over to the edge and allows Theo to sit down next to him. The 3 or 4 year age difference is quite visible now: Korri's forehead doesn't even reach the height of Theo's shoulders. 

"I guess it _is_ still a secret to most of the galaxy." Theo offers with near sympathy. "Kylo Ren was not the Supreme Leader's given name. His birth name was Ben Solo."

"Wait, what?" 

"Were you not aware?" 

Korri was not aware of most things, apparently. The shock doesn't even hit him. The news is almost..numbing.

"I-i never knew my father at all. He died before I was born. My mom doesn't talk about him that often."

Theo gazes down at the gruel, a tinge of sadness within his eyes. "So he is dead. I'm sorry about that." His back bent, shoulders sagging. "I just had a slight hope that _maybe_ , maybe he ran away from all this. Just like my parents tried to do." 

"Where are your parents?" Korri asks. "Are they aboard this ship as well?" 

Theo merely shakes his head. "No. They were some time ago, though." 

Silence emits from both boys as they sit still, cramped in a First Order cell with the unappetizing whiff of gruel filling the room. Korri can tell Theo shares the same desire not to speak about his parents, either. 

"Thanks, again, for the um..." Korri looks down at the tray. "What exactly _is_ gruel?" 

"I don't think you want to be made aware of its contents, believe me." 

The shared humor between the boys lasts all but a couple seconds until Theo remembers his place. His smile cuts sharply and he reverts to his formal and distant tone, standing up as he does so. The familiarity is discarded out of protocol. 

"You're welcome, sir. Sorry I cannot stay for longer. I've already exceeded my time in here enough. I'll try and bring you your next meal. It depends on the mood Officer Vanda is in." 

Another smile from Korri. "I'll see you soon, Theo."

"You as well...Korri. And sorry again about your head."

Korri does not miss the young and hopeful smirk before Theo's exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! "expiation" means "compensation for wrong" which is a nod to the apology Theo makes for dropping Korri. heehee. what a visual, amiright?


	9. prognostication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy did this chapter get long. almost 3k words, y'all! 
> 
> -DCB

A slight breeze carries through the twins' shared room, sweeping the curtains their mother had painstakingly sewn years and years ago. The chill glides over Hanna's warming skin as she tosses and turns, lost within a deep, tired sleep. 

Hanna did not have nightmares often, but when she did, the visions were non-sensical and jumbled, like someone was trying to claw into her brain, one pinprick at a time. They only appeared every few years, and Hanna never shared what she saw, either from fright or for appearance. Tonight, however, was a different nightmare.

At first, darkness is the only thing Hanna can see and voices are the only thing she hears. Inky skies and whispers. Some speak in languages she understands, some are screams, but none of the voices cross paths. A small glow of light begins below her, rising and shooting out towards an endless plain. The white light doubles, then triples, illuminating her nightmare. Was this a nightmare though? It carried the grace of a dream. 

The cosmos appears above her. Clouds of blue, pink and purple create a feverish melange, with sparkling stars scattered through the wisps and trails of color. She'd never laid eyes on the cosmos before since she's never been off-world, but she hopes that this was the exact image waiting for her above the Corellian sky. 

_Actually, the cosmos are waiting for_ you.

This place is new. The voice, however, is not.

Hanna's face contorts with confusion. She looks past the white beams of light, below her to the endless levels of space, up to the murky cosmos, not locating the source of said voice. 

"Who are you? Wh-why can't I see you?" Hanna asks in confusion. 

_I am here to help._

The sound billows softly into the void, low and soothing, like a blanket of warmth. She wants to trust it. The voice was the one that told her to go after Korri when her mother sat deathly still on the sidewalk. Hanna had listened then, but she was scared and panicked. She knew better not to willingly follow something she didn't understand. Her mother had taught her that. 

Hanna repeats her question. " _Who_ are you?"

_Who I am is unimportant. What I can do, is necessary._

"How do I know you'll tell me the truth? Mom has been lying to me for years. My quota on trust is a little _shaky_ today." Hanna crosses her arms in a dramatic, immature fashion. 

A quiet hum of laughter echoes through the space. 

_You carry her fiery spirit, don't you? Your mother's, that is._

_"_ You're trying to distract me, aren't you? Besides," Hanna starts to turn around, even though the voice reverberates from every which way she stands, "I'll be able to find Korri. I'll prove to Mom I'm just as strong, even without the force."

_You believe the force makes oneself strong?_

"Well, duh. Last time I checked, Korri and Mom could lift the bunk bed or couch with a flick of their wrist. Can't say the same about me."

_Hm._

Hanna was beginning to grow irritated. 

"Don't "hm" me! I am so sick of being cast aside like some _child!_ I am sick of not understanding, of being lied to, and I am _sick_ of that stupid cottage!"

The voice politely waits for her to resume her outburst. Hanna's anger boils over quickly and efficiently but starts to simmer down just as it had started.

_Your brother is in the Baxel Sector, aboard a ship called the Riveter._

_"_ What? _"_

_He misses your cooking._

"Wait, wait, wait...how would you even know that?"

_I already told you. What I do is necessary._

The information bounces around in Hanna's head. If what the voice is telling her is true, then she could go rescue Korri this very instant. She and her mother could borrow a freighter or any kind of ship, and sail off towards the outer rim, towards the Baxel sector, and they'd find Korri. And her mother would _finally_ be proud of Hanna, for once in her life. Hanna would be the one to lead them-

_You cannot take your mother with you._

Hanna huffs sarcastically. "If I want a ship to fly and not die _,_ thenI absolutely need my mother, thank you very much.."

_It has to be you, Hanna. Just you._

Without another word, the entire world blurs into darkness once again, stars blinking out of existence and the deep and familiar voice retreats into the silence. 

Hanna gasps as she rises, drenched in sweat, the cool wind blowing quite forcefully past the curtains. The dream was the most vivid she'd ever experienced, to a point that she forgot where shewas: her tiny room, on the top bunk of hers and Korri's shared bed. Hanna still doesn't know who the voice belongs to, nor how it knew about herself, Korri and her mother. 

Her head races as she weighs the options of action. Her brain tells her to stay put, stay safe, and follow her mother on the search for Korri. This option is secure and familiar, just like her whole had been, her mother being her crutch of strength.

Her heart cries otherwise. Deep inside, within her gut, it screams at her to listen to the voice. Hanna needs Korri. She now knew exactly where he was. He even missed her cooking. 

The decision had already been made before she even woke up. 

Hanna springs out of bed, quietly, and grabs her crumpled backpack once again, loading more clothes and gear into it than the poor thing could handle. Eyeing her small dresser, she scans the surface for anything she may be forgetting. She may not be home for a while. 

In the very far corner of the dresser, Hanna spots a small metal pin reflecting the moonlight trickling from her window. With hesitant fingers, she grabs the pin and let the weight settle into her palm. The orange Starbird symbol encrusted on the surface of the pin was never explained to her but Hanna loves to follow the sharpened curves along her fingers. 

With a final silent sigh, Hanna throws the pin into her pocket and pulls on the thickest pants and sweater she owns, then her poncho. 

She creeps out into the main living area, extremely careful not to wake her mother. The floorboards, thank the stars, are not creaky tonight, even when she opens one of the kitchen drawers and sneaks the household holo recorder into her pocket alongside the pin. 

The speeder is still warm after it's heavy use earlier. Hanna knows how to ride it _somewhat_. Enough not to get herself killed, at least. 

Before she mounts the primary seat though, she turns on the holo recorder, holding it out at full arm's length and takes a deep breath. 

Hanna records the message for her mother in a near whisper, her brave face seared over the surface of growing emotion. 

Hanna tosses the recorder on the porch where it lands with a light _thud._ She turns on the speeder, engine thrumming into the blank night. 

With a nervous gulp, Hanna takes off towards Coronet on the whirring Skywalker Speeder, never once looking back at the cottage. 

* * *

Coronet at night is a different place. Long gone where the tourists and merchants during the sun shining day, but instead patrol officers, criminals, and shady looking individuals. A lackluster of street lamps lit the roads leading into the city. Hanna knows she'd have to venture deeper towards the ship ports and docking areas where the city lights became scarce. Above in the sky, her eyes trail the path of ships leaving and entering towards a tall, wasp-waisted tower by the Jidla ocean. The shipyards are an opulent presence, with strange, dome-like structures looming over miles and miles of construction sites. The eerieness before her sends a small shiver down Hanna's back.

To board any kind of ship, Hanna has two options: 

a. exchange some kind of possession for granted passage or

b. sneak aboard in someone's cargo

Sneaking onto a ship was the cost-effective option, but the risk was so ridiculously high, it seemed not worth it. But what would she trade? Some dirty, handmade clothes for a ride halfway across the galaxy? A pin with some unknown symbol? Her new shoes? No one would take her seriously. 

Hanna gathers her courage. _If I'm going to prove to Mom I'm just as strong as Korri, I'll figure it out._

The speeder drifts off the main road, now towards the back alleys. Hanna drives at a slow speed, partially due to her inexperience but also from fright. If a girl as young as she was caught riding through the narrow and exceedingly dirty alleys of Coronet this late at night, enforcements would return her home-or worst case, to a juvenile holding cell. This was not the time or place for a child. 

The alley she turns into now shows a clear path towards the docking center with landing pads. Aviation lighting signals wave back and forth for shuttles and freighters entering the atmosphere. More and more people become visible when she actively observes, their forms seeping from the walls and piles of junk lining the gloomy path. Her eyes remain distracted to her surroundings, now whirling past her in a blur, the speeder's hum growing loud and booming, then...crashing?

It happens in one second. The speeder hits another vehicle, sending whoever was next to it flying while Hanna is thrown into a heap of barrels and machinery and off her seat. Panic erupts within the confinements of the dirty backstreet. Shouts and screams are heard, then a few blaster shots and more shouts. 

With a groan, Hanna stands up from the pile of junk that had cushioned her fall and sees her speeder, well her _mother's_ speeder, sideways, smoking and a massive dent punched the front bumper. Next to the fallen speeder is an officer-issued vehicle, much larger and rectangular than hers, with an equally massive dent on the side. 

The person she'd sent flying must have been the officer because a man in cuffs stands behind the whole wreck, laughing like an absolute mad man. 

His laughter isn't frightening or menacing but honest, like the situation in front of him was genuinely funny. He brings his cuffed hands up to his face and wipes a tear away from his eye, glancing past the speeder and right to Hanna.

"You!" he barks. Hanna flinches. 

"You better get out of here quick! Patrol guards are comin'!"

And without another warning, the man turns around, maroon jacket whipping around as he leaps over a road barrier and escapes between the crevice of buildings. 

_Did I just let a prisoner loose?_ Hanna thinks in panic. 

Just like he said, sirens filled the space, screaming sounds emerging from the end of the alley. With nowhere to go and officers now flooding from the docking bay ahead, Hanna darts towards the wreckage of hers and the officer's speeder, vaulting over the barrier and down the cramped footway. 

Hanna's years of running and scrambling through the North forests were paying off for a _second_ time today. Her new shoes pound against the concrete, carrying her with the wind. Adrenaline pumps faster to her heart as she hears voices shouting down the alley and creatures barking in snarled, scary growls. She reaches the exit of the narrow path into the neighboring backstreet, blinking at the harsh street lights. Hanna scouts the area for a maroon jacket and light hair, desperate to follow anyone or anything, rather than running blindly. 

At first, all she sees is the cold, colorless buildings lining the streets. A couple of small creatures scurry down the otherwise silent area, save for doors slamming and a group of Bith chattering across the way. But in the corner of her eye, she spots the man again now climbing over a fence as quickly as he can in cuffs. He hauls his legs over the top and drops down hard, regaining his footing until he darts quickly to the side, out of sight. 

_Follow him_ the voice finally says. 

Hanna blinks in surprise. _W_ _hat a great idea!_ she thinks sarcastically. _Follow the thug into a dark and bleary alley, beyond a fence while multiple patrol officers chase you for a hit-and-run._

_Hanna._ The voice is stern. 

"Stars help me" whines Hanna, finally giving in. "This better work." Gaining as much speed as humanely possible, Hanna sprints towards the fence and jumps as high as possible, fingers locking painfully against the metal coils. Her body thuds against the fence each time she yanks herself higher and higher until she reaches the top. Following what the man had done, she lets go of her hold and descends onto the cold pavement. 

When she'd seen the man jump over, the height was not as grueling. For 5- foot Hanna, it is. Hanna's knees lock _painfully_ underneath her weight, a sharp cry springing to the air. She throws her hands forward, preventing her from falling face-first to a broken jaw or nose. 

A chuckle emits next to her, low and throaty. 

"Well, well," the leather-clad man says, "Little speedster, didn't think you'd be able to catch up with me." 

Hanna looks up, dumbfounded and a teeny- _tiny_ bit terrified. 

"I'd clap for you if my hands weren't cuffed, but let me tell you, _that_ was mighty impressive. Don't meet a lot of my fans anymore, but it's still a bit of comfort to know they'd do anything for me." He mockingly whips his blond hair around and peers up towards the overcast sky. 

"I have no idea who you are." Hanna simply says. 

The man grasps his black undercoat dramatically, either sarcastically or...not. He truly seems offended by Hanna's comment and lack of knowledge. 

"You don't know who _I_ am? Every smuggler, low-baller, and speck of the street knows _me._ "

He waits for the realization to dawn on Hanna. _Oh yes!_ she jokingly imagines saying, _Of course I know you, random criminal I accidentally sent free!_

When he finally catches on that she hasn't the faintest clue of his name or prestige, he clears his throat and stands up straight, crossing his legs in a superiority stance. _"_ I am Alejav Haldeer, pilot of the _Wakeman_ and leader of the most notorious smuggling gang, Chua Vi. I've got quite the reputation to uphold in this sector." He ends his introduction with a firey wink to Hanna. 

Alejav Haldeer is pleasant to look at. His dirty blond hair is tied up towards the crown of his head, loose strands framing a square jaw and sharp cheekbones. His blue-grey eyes are piercing, like the grin he's sporting. He looks around Rey's age, maybe a bit older, judging by the lines wrinkling around his eyes and smile. 

And for the first time ever in her life, Hanna Skywalker _blushes._

"Ni-nice to meet you, Mr. Haldeer." Her voice is stupid and quiet. 

"Call me Al. At least, that's what the crew calls me." Alejav offers her one of his cuffed hands, yanking her off the ground. "Got anywhere to be? Chua Vi could use another loader and there's plenty of room on the good old _Wakeman._ Extra bunk and all."

"Are you...offering me a job?" This was way more than Hanna wanted right now. But it may be what she needed.

"If you want to call it that, then sure, I'm offering you a job. Kinda."

This seems too good to be true. Hanna knows better than to throw caution to the wind. "You're just going to offer some random kid a job in your prestigious smuggling group?" Hanna didn't know much about smugglers or smuggling groups, but she did know skill was required in said profession. 

"Let's just call it a thank-you offer. Prison is _not_ particularly appealing to me. And that's exactly where I was heading if you didn't rear end that Coronet patrol speeder at full throttle." He starts to laugh again. "You sent that bastard flyin'! Boy was it a sight to see!" 

Hanna starts to giggle alongside Al as well. His laughter is infectious, like Korri's. Which reminds her...

"If I work for you, can you take me somewhere?"

Alejav ponders for a minute, looking her up and down in judgment. His laughter dies down to concentration. "Hmmn. It depends on how hard you work. And wherever the hell you want to go." 

Sirens start to get closer and both runaways startle in surprise. 

"Let's discuss on the ship, shall we? This ain't the place for negotiating. Follow me, speedster." Hanna and Alejav take off down another alley, towards the _Wakeman,_ Alejav leading the way.

With dumb luck and now a possible criminal record, Hanna is one step closer to Korri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting SO patiently to introduce Alejav. I have a soft spot for the whole smuggler, out-law, bad boy so Al is just that manifestation. Also thank you for all the comments! It's great to get some feedback on my writing.


End file.
